ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Baron Vapula
Testimonials :*Soloable by level 68 drg/blu with some difficulty :*Duo'd with SMN 74/WHM and SAM 64/WAR with little difficulty so long as you watch out for links. :*Easily Solo-able by 90DNC/NIN. Violent Flourish will not stun spells while NM is under Manafont effect. All Demons NMS :*After Camping these Things for Months, Largely for Absorb DEX and Dark Spirit Pact, I have to say it looks ALOT like they share the Same timers. That being Said, I believe they are a Shared Lottery Spawn, What that means, Is that if ALL Placeholders die, All 4 NMs can Spawn, But once a single NM spawns, The Timers are reset when the Other placeholders Repop. I've Never Seen Any Spawn within 2hours of each other Outside of 2 Spawning Off the Same Wave of placeholders. I've spent alot of time here, And this is what i see, Im guessing someone Saw two up at the same time And Crapped themselves and edited main Page, But its wrong from my Experience, im changing for now, But since 1 Account alone cannot prove something, no matter HOW long i've spent up there, Im going to put a "Verification" near it, until someone whos camped these NM's more then just once comes. Karbuncle :*Never seen an NM more susceptible to Paralyze. Casting Paralyze at 108 MND had literally a 70% proc rate on him. Simple solo as RDM/NIN but his AI is decent, especially during manafont. He spammed Sleepga every time I was awake and his nukes had potential. Not really worth the money over the other NM's here but if you really want him bringing some MDB gear and a poison pot or two wouldn't be a bad idea. Silence did not land, gave up after two and assumed he was immune. --Raineer 01:08, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Demon NMs How come the other 3 Demon NMs in keep say they don't share timers but this page says they do...majority usually wins right? :P Sanjuro asura 08:35, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :They don't share anything, all of them are independent NMs. I've seen all four pop within about an hour (just going around killing everything).-- 13:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :* Your Wrong, These NMs Share the same timer, Any Idiot who knows the Definition of "Lottery Spawn" Can tell you exactly how it works. These NMs all have a Single PH, If all 4 Placeholders are Dead, All 4 NMs Can pop. Now, If 3 Placeholders Respawn, and 1 NM Respawns and you kill the NM, all timers are reset. HOWEVER, If you Let the NM Stay up and kill the other Placeholders, Eventually they will Spawn, But the Second you KILL ANY OF THE NMs, The Respawn is Reset. I'll Sum it up for those of you who throw Common Sense to the Wind. Killing one of the NM resets the Timers. But, since its a True Lottery Spawn, All four Can pop at the Same time, As long as all 4 Placeholders are DEAD before a NM is Defeated. So in ESSENCE, you could pop 1 NM, leave it alone, and kill all other Placeholders until all 4 NMs are up, I've personally Seen 3 NMs spawn Back to back, But thats because all Placeholders Were Dead When they began Respawning. I don't know how Easier it is To get, They Share Timers, But they're "Lottery Spawns" so they Can all be up at once, But the second one dies. Timer is reset. The Majority is not always Right, That goes Double for the Spewing Ignorance you find on Ffxiclopedia sometimes- Asura.Karbuncle